What Do We Do Now?
by Naley4ever
Summary: Revised chapter 4, the end of it was somehow deleted. Re-read!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please review. tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever!! Thanks!  
  
WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 1  
  
Haley practiced what se was going to say over and over in her head. She couldn't believe it was going to come to this, she didn't want this to happen, but she had no idea what else to do. She loved Nathan, she truly did, but she couldn't keep living her life like this. It had been one year, she thought they could have made it, but now. she didn't know what to think.  
  
She saw Nathan approaching her in the crowded corridor, of Tree Hill High School. She could spot him out anywhere. She felt like turning and fleeing, but his eyes locked hers, and she couldn't pull away. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and that was one of the things she couldn't resist about him.  
  
"Hey!" he said excitedly as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," she responded softly. "How's your day going?"  
  
"Better now that I've seen you. What about you?"  
  
"I'm. ummm. fine." she lied. "Do you want to get some dinner tonight I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah sure. Are you ok?"  
  
"Uhh. yeah." she knew he could tell something was wrong, so she pried her eyes away from his, and looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Pick me up at 6:30. I don't have to work tonight so I'll be home."  
  
"O.K." he leaned in to kiss her briefly on the mouth. Once he got a taste of her electrifying lips he started to pull away, but felt her hand pull his head back down for a longer kiss, a deeper kiss. She couldn't resist, she had to feel his lips on hers just one last time, because she knew. this was it. She finally relented and looked up. A sly grin slid upon his face and she could tell he wanted more, but she just turned around and walked down the hallway, without a word and without a look back.  
  
'Damn it!' she cursed to herself. Why did she do that? Now he was just going to be turned on for tonight, but she could not control herself. 'That's what you get for falling in love Haley, only hurt.'  
  
She walked into the tutoring center, and thanked God she had no one to tutor today. She sat down to do her homework, but knew she wasn't going to concentrate. She hoped the day would drag on; that her date with Nathan wouldn't come, but she knew that was a fat chance. Haley in a way felt really selfish. Nathan was one of, if not the hottest guy in the whole entire school, plus the captain of the basketball team. She was his girlfriend, who made her very popular, and all she could do was dump him. Before Haley new it, the bell rang to end school. She literally jumped out of her seat and was one her way to find Lucas. 


	2. Chapter 2

This one is in Haley's POV  
  
WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 2  
  
I quickly discovered Lucas at his locker, and practically dragged him to his truck while begging him to take me home. I usually ride home with Nathan, but considering the circumstances, that is probably not the best idea.  
  
"Why do you want me to take you home so bad, why not just have Nathan take you home?" If only one positive thing came out of my relationship with Nathan, it would be the bonding between the brothers. Nathan and Lucas had grown fond over each other over the past couple of years, and I hoped this breakup wouldn't affect that in any way.  
  
"Because I don't want to, that's all."  
  
"Did you have a fight?"  
  
"No, but you could say one is going to come very quickly."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to explain here. I'll tell you if you take me home."  
  
"Fine, get in." I really didn't want to tell Lucas the whole story because I knew he was going to try and talk me out of it. But, being Luke's best friend I owed him some explanation.  
  
When he finally pulled up to my house, he both got out and headed for my room. I silently thanked God that no one was home for the weekend. The closer we got to my room, the more tears come to my eyes. I tried my best to keep them it, but it was impossible. I wiped them away; I had to be strong, or else, I wouldn't be able to actually break up with him.  
  
"So. are you going to tell me what's wrong and why you are crying?" he asked in a comforting voice and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back. Tears were falling so freely now, I couldn't find my voice.  
  
I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away once again. "I'm breaking up with Nathan."  
  
"What?" he questioned pulling away from me so he could look me in the eye, "Why?"  
  
"I just can't take it anymore. it's too much."  
  
"What? What can't you take?"  
  
"Everything! The drama that comes with being Nathan Scott's girlfriend. A big part of that drama is Dan Scott. Every time I'm at Nathan's house, Dan gives me like this evil look. If looks could kill, his would. If whatever reason me and Dan happen to end up alone, he says things like, I'm not good enough for him, or I'll never been Peyton, I'm holding back from what matters the most: basketball! "  
  
"Haley-"  
  
I cut him off. I had to get this off my chest, plus I was on a role. "Also it's the popularity that dating Nathan has got me. Yeah, sure everyone wants to be popular, but I'm just not cut out for it. People walk up to me like they've known me for years, when they have spent the previous years of their lives ignoring me. They ask about my relationship with Nathan and if we've slept together, or where we were going on Saturday night. If I say I'm not sure, they just hound me for more information. They call me at all hours of the night, they never leave me alone. They are like the freaking paparazzi. Between Dan and the rest of Tree Hill, we spend more time defending our relationship then actually having one."  
  
"Hales-"  
  
I wasn't about to let Lucas have a chance to talk me out of it, I still had things to say. "And when we fight, Brooke always find out, because news travels fast in this stupid town, and she flirts with him right in front of me like we broke up. I'm just sick of worrying about what is going to happen between those two."  
  
"Nathan would never cheat on you Haley. You know that I know, even she knows that."  
  
"It's not Nathan I don't trust, it's the slut Brooke. Even if she knows he won't cheat, she tries anyway. But she can flirt all she wants now, and he can even flirt back, I don't care!" Luke just shook his head, he knew I lied about not caring, I would always care about Nathan, but he knew I was right about Brooke. "And let's face it, we're seniors! In a couple of months we are going to go our separate ways. I'm going to go off to some Ivy League school, while he goes. where ever they have a great basketball program. Duke I think he mentioned once, been his dream since he was a little boy." I wasn't crying as much as I was before, but they were still coming.  
  
Lucas again pulled me in for a hug. Life was so complicated and I hate it. I sat there just crying on Luke's shoulder as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked up confused since no one was supposed to be home until Sunday night. The person didn't wait for me to answer, and I knew it could only be one person, Nathan. He never waited, not that I mind. He walked in with a smile, which quickly faded at the site he saw. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and put on a fake smile. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to go out to dinner later."  
  
"Yeah, I missed you after school, so I thought I'd come over and see you. What's wrong?"  
  
Luke stood up. "I have to go. See you later Hales." He gave me a smile, nodded at his confused brother and walked out of my room.  
  
Nathan walked and sat down beside me on the bed. He questioned me again "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm. we need to talk." And suddenly just like that he figured out what I was going to say. He knew why I was crying, why Luke was comforting me, and why I hadn't made direct eye contact yet. He didn't say anything. I could feel his eyes one me waiting for me to continue. "I. umm. I've been thinking a lot lately. This is very hard for me to say, you know I love you, but I don't think we should see each other anymore." I pulled my eyes from the ground so I could look at him. His face was full of shock and hurt.  
  
"What? Haley you can't be serious-"  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
I explained to him that he didn't really do anything. That it was more other people and what they did to interfere with their relationship. I told him everything, about Dan, Brooke, other people, college, all of it. By the time I was finished he looked really irritated.  
  
"Since when do you care what my father thinks? Screw my father and the rest of the town. I don't care what they think, and up until today I didn't think you did either. I love you and that's all that matters."  
  
"I love you too, and it should be all that matters, but its not. I really don't care what other people but I'm sick of everyone following me and calling me and saying things like, have you and Nathan slept together, like its any of their business, or oh I heard you and Nathan had a fight then he slept with Brooke-"  
  
"Hey! You know I would never do that to you!"  
  
"I know but other people don't and they hound me and hound me until they make me feel like a complete idiot. That it was all my fault and I drove you to Brooke's arms."  
  
"What so now all of this is my fault?"  
  
"No I didn't mean that."  
  
"That's what you said."  
  
"No!" I let out and irritated groan. "You know what id doesn't matter whose fault it was. It's over it's in the past, but I can't keep doing this. We are going away to college soon and it will just make it that much harder to say goodbye."  
  
"Who said you have to break up when you go to college?"  
  
"Long term relationships never work."  
  
"That's so cliché. Come on Haley seriously. Don't do this please." Tears started to form in both our eyes.  
  
"I have to. It's for the best." He just sat there, not saying a word. I looked him straight in to the eye, and for the first time in a long time I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"No Haley, you're wrong. It's not for the best. We've been dating for a whole year and this is now just coming out. Where was all this when we first starting going out?"  
  
"I-" I tried to explain but he wouldn't let me.  
  
"I'm not finished. I don't believe anything you just said. So my dad hates you, big deal. You hate him back. As for Brooke and the rest of the town, why the hell do you care all of a sudden what they think? You never have. You want to know what I really think is wrong?" he didn't wait for me to answer. "I think that there is someone else." I couldn't believe he just said that. I looked up with an angry look in my eyes. "Is it Lucas?"  
  
"Oh my God! I cannot believe you! After all this time you can't let the fact go, that Lucas is only my friend. You have to believe that there is more to it don't you. With how close the two of you have grown over the year, you still have to throw that in my face, when you know he and I would never be more than friends."  
  
"Yeah I did know, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"You are such a jerk!"  
  
"You know what? Maybe I will go sleep with Brooke, since we are fighting and that's what you think I do!"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Whatever." With that he walked out of my room. I flopped down on my bed and cried profusely. I heard the front door slam and a car start up and roar down the street. I just wanted to stay there forever. Never move from that spot ever again.  
  
There's the second chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this so and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!! 


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 3 (This one is in the POV of Nathan)  
  
Monday. The weekend totally sucked. I can't believe that Haley wants to break up. What am I suppose to do now? I've never really been in love before. Well sure, I loved Peyton, but it's not the same. I don't think I was in love with her. But with Haley. words can't even describe it. I can't believe this is the end. When we kiss, a warm feeling runs through my body, and my heart starts racing. I love the way she tucks the lose strand of hair behind her ear when she's concentrating on a math problem or writing an English paper. I love the way she smiles when she is helping me study and I get an answer right. that's when I remembered, Monday. Monday is always the day Haley helps me with my math. I didn't think she would show up, but what would it hurt to find out.  
  
I walked into tutoring center after second period. Of course Haley wasn't there. I knew she didn't forget, she just didn't want to face me. She probably went to talk with Lucas about what happened, if she hadn't already done that. When I said I thought she had feelings for Luke, I didn't really mean that. I know she doesn't I just was trying to find a reason to blame this all on her. It was a terrible thing to do, but it just fit with the moment. Luke was there when I got to her house and she was crying, I just said that out of the spur of the moment. AHHH! I don't want to lose her.  
  
As I turned around and started to walk out of the room I nearly ran into. her. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I wanted to grab her and kiss her, but I knew she would be angry if I did. I was starting to have withdraws. I hadn't kissed her in 2 days, that's the longest time in over a year.  
  
She took a step back her eyes still in contact with mine. I managed to speak. "Hey. I didn't think you were going to show up."  
  
"I almost didn't."  
  
"Look Haley-"  
  
"Let's not do that whole I'm sorry it didn't work out thing." She looked at the ground.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say-"  
  
"I just came to tell you that I think that it would be best if I didn't tutor you anymore."  
  
"What? Haley I need you to help me. I'm going to flunk high school if you don't."  
  
"No, you won't. Besides I'm not just going to leave you high and dry, I'll find you another one."  
  
"There is no one better than you. You're it. Please! We aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean we can't still hang out, right? Can't we be friends?"  
  
"Yeah I hope one day, but I can't deal with that right now. I don't think I would be able to control myself."  
  
"If you still have feelings for me then why are we breaking up?"  
  
"I explained that already." tears started to come to her eyes. I hate it when she cries. I hate it even more for me to be the reason of those wicked tears. "Look I'll find you another tutor and have them call you," she looked back up at me. "I'll. see you around."  
  
"Haley-" I couldn't let her leave without knowing the truth. She turned around but didn't say anything. "I didn't sleep with Brooke." Again, she said nothing. She didn't even smile just nodded and walked out of the door, and I had a feeling out of my life.  
  
Sorry it's short! But, please review and tell me what you think!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update but I had a writer's block. I wasn't sure exactly were to go with this, but I kind of an idea now. this chapter probably doesn't explain too much, but don't worry it will soon. And, don't be to mad at me when you find out what happens. It is just to add to the drama.  
  
WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 4  
  
Nathan hated his new tutor. He, yes it was a he, wasn't patient like Haley was. When he didn't understand how to solve a problem, his new tutor would get irritated and say things like 'It's really not that hard' and roll his eyes. Nathan wanted to just sock that stupid little smart kid, but did his best to contain himself. He would rather flunk math then spend more time with this dork, but he didn't want to be kicked off the team.  
  
He hadn't seen Haley in over a week. Either she was doing and excellent job of avoiding him, or she wasn't at school. He decided to confront Lucas on the subject. Nathan spotted Luke standing by his locker, where he would usually be talking to Haley, but she was no where in site.  
  
"Hey man. Have you seen Haley around lately?"  
  
"Oh. umm. I guess you haven't heard."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Haley's parents sent her away to live with her grandparents. It's about an hour drive from here; I don't really know where it is though. They had her transferred to another school that was only 5 minutes away from her grandparents' house."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I'm. umm. not really sure."  
  
Nathan could tell Lucas was lying. He knew the reason and was holding back from him. "Dude, Luke tell me the truth. I need to know what happened."  
  
"I can't. But I wouldn't go looking for her. She's really upset right now, and she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She won't even answer my calls or return my messages."  
  
"Damn it!" Nathan cursed, a little louder then he intended to.  
  
"I'm sorry man."  
  
Nathan didn't respond. He just turned and walked away. He couldn't leave school; he already had too many absences and was afraid that he would be kicked off the team. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling her. He instantly received her voicemail, which only meant that she didn't have it on. He was going to do everything he could to find her and talk to her.  
  
After school he went to her house. He tried talking her parents into letting him know where she is, but they refused. After about two minutes of begging he told him he had to go. He tried the phone book but they weren't listed under James, so he figured it must have been her mom's parents. He had no idea what her maiden name was. He decided to go talk to Karen, because he knew she would know why. But, again, he was shot down for the truth. Luke, Karen, her parents, the phonebook, he didn't know what else to do. Again he tried calling her, but only to receive the voicemail. He listened to the whole message, longing to hear her voice again. When the beep finally came on he left a message:  
  
"Hey Hales, it's me, Nathan. Lucas told me you left, but don't worry he didn't tell me why. I tried talking to you parents but to no avail, and your grandparents weren't listed in the phonebook. Even Karen wouldn't tell me, you must really not want anyone to find you. I miss you very much. I can't believe you didn't say by to me or even tell me you were leaving. Call me back, please! I need to talk to you, I'm begging you. Bye."  
  
He hung up and decided there was nothing more he could do, so he headed home. When he got there, he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, his cell phone sitting close to him, waiting for her to call. 


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 5  
  
Haley played the message over and over again in her head. His voice sound shaky, unsure of himself. Very un-Nathan-like. She debated back and forth whether or not she should call him back. No, she decided, that would only give him hope. Hope that she would move back to Tree Hill. Hope that they would get back together, when that either of those were definitely not options.  
  
She told Lucas and Karen the truth. Luke was upset that she lied when he drove her home, but he couldn't stay mad at her. She had too much to deal with. They, besides her family, were the only people who new the real reason she left to live with her grandparents. She asked Lucas to tell Nathan that her parents forced her to go. Not true. She asked to go. She wanted to go where nobody knew who she was. All this was just too surreal for her.  
  
Dating Nathan Scott had ruined her chance to go to the college of her dream. An Ivy School. She wasn't even going to a 4 school. She was taking a year and half off before going back, probably to a 2 year, and then she would transfer into a 4 year. She had didn't know what else to do. She knew she couldn't put the blame entirely on him, but he was partly his fault.  
  
Laying on the bed, staring at the wall, her back to the door, she wondered what Nathan was doing at that exact moment. As her thoughts wondered more towards her ex-boyfriend, she found herself dialing his number. She didn't know what she would say to him or why she was calling. She did know that she definitely not telling him the truth. All she wanted to do was hear his voice just talk to him.  
  
Nathan finally giving up that she would call closed his eyes. 'Just for a minute," he promised himself. No sooner did his eyes shut, the familiar tune of his cell phone went off. He immediately snapped his eyes open and reached for his phone.  
  
"Hello, Haley?"  
  
No one said anything  
  
"Haley, that you? Please answer me."  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
Dial tone.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed as he hung up. He knew it was her. It had to be. He tried calling her back, but unfortunately she didn't pick up. He decided to leave another message:  
"Hi Haley. I know that was you who just called me. Please, I need to talk you. I'm worried about you. Call me back, and when, if, you do, please actually say something. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."  
  
She chickened out. She panicked and suddenly she couldn't find her voice. She allowed the phone to slid out of her hand and onto the floor as she toppled back on her bed. Tears came to her eyes by she refused to cry, she had brought this whole situation upon herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 6  
  
*Four Years Later*  
  
Haley woke up around nine. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to go to work. She decided to take after Karen and open her own café, but it was more of a restaurant then a café. She now lived in New Jersey; she had now for almost four years.  
  
Haley tried to role over and go back to sleep, because she didn't think Jeffery was awake yet. Cleary, she was wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by a little boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Jeffery?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"French Toast!"  
  
"OK! Let's go make some." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. She picked Jeffery up and headed towards the living room. Setting the three a half year old down on the couch to watch cartoons, she headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
After breakfast was done she sent Jeffery while she washed the dishes. The phone rang as she was putting the dishes away.  
  
"Hello?" she answered the phone.  
  
"Haley? It's Lucas." His voice was shaky like he had been crying.  
  
"Hey Luke. What's up?" It was more of a what's wrong kind of what's up then a greeting to just say hey.  
  
"No. it's umm.. Keith."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's.. dead." He practically choked out the last word."  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?"  
  
"He was visiting some friends he knew in South Carolina. As he was driving home, he was involved in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit him head on. Officers say that the cars hit with such impact, both drivers were killed instantly." He now broke down crying.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I'll come down as soon as possible." They talked for a little longer before they hung up.  
  
She immediately got on top of making arrangements for things she need taking care of. She had her assistant look over the restaurant while she was gone, giving her instructions on when to open and close, where the food was stored, etc. She called the travel agent for plane tickets because it was to long of a drive Jeffery to sit in the car. She called her neighbor and asked if she could house sit while she was gone. All there was to do was water the plants and feed the fish every other day, so that wasn't a big problem for Haley to find someone to do that.  
  
That afternoon she started packing. They were leaving early the next morning, so she wanted to be sure they were ready to go. Jeffery didn't know much about where they were going or why, he was still to young to understand the concept of death. All he knew was that his mom was from Tree Hill and they had to go back for some kind of sad event. Haley did her best to explain.  
  
"You remember mommy's friend Keith?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, he died in a car accident yesterday."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yeah, he's no longer with us." Tears started to come to her eyes.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"To heaven. To look over us with great care, and make sure we are ok."  
  
"Oh. Mommy don't be sad." He reached up and clung to her neck, hugging her for comfort. Haley hugged him back squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
After Lucas called Haley, he headed over to check on his little brother, but not before crying had slowed. He and Nathan weren't on the best terms after Haley left but they soon got back on track. Haley leaving had actually brought the two closer. They leaned on each other to help them get over the lose of girl the both loved, but in different ways.  
  
"Nathan?" he walked into the house without knocking. He never knocked these days.  
"Yeah." he answered. Lucas walked further into the house and saw Nathan sitting on the couch. There were stains on his face from where the tears had been.  
  
"Hey, how you holding up?"  
  
"How do you think I am? My uncle just died!" Lucas winced. "I'm sorry I just can't believe it. I know you were much closer with Keith then I ever was so you must feel twice as bad as I do, but still, it hurts." Tears started to fill the brothers  
  
"Yeah." Lucas sat down. Neither one of them said anything else for a long time. Just sat there knowing they had the other one to lean on. After a while Lucas decided to tell Nathan about Haley.  
  
"Guess who I talked to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Haley." Nathan turned towards Luke.  
  
"Really, how's she doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess. She and her son are coming down tomorrow for the funeral. She'll be here for about two weeks."  
  
"She has a son? Is she married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well then how the hell does she have a kid?"  
  
"I'll let her explain that to you. I need to go check on my mom, she's probably a mess, see you tomorrow."  
  
"K, bye." Nathan went over and over through his head what Lucas had just told him. Haley was coming here. with her son. She didn't have husband or a boyfriend, which meant a guy got her pregnant then ditched her when he found out she was pregnant. Nathan wanted to find out who this guy was and kill him, but he knew he had no right to do that. She didn't belong to him, not anymore. He missed her. He hadn't seen or talked to her in four years. He was pretty sure he had no more loving feelings for her, but he definitely missed her as a friend. He could use Haley's good friendship skills right about now. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for the reviews! Sorry I killed Keith but I needed a reason for Haley to go back. Read and review!! Thanks!  
  
WHAT DO WE DO NOW- Chapter 7  
  
The next day Lucas went to pick Haley up at the airport. The plane was delayed so he had to wait for her for over and hour. He wandered in and out of the gift shops while he waited. He was getting anxious. He was happy Haley was finally coming home, even if it was for a terribly sad reason.  
  
He made his way back to the gate just as people started to get off the plane. He saw Haley, with a suitcase in one hand and a little boy's hand in her other hand. Once she spotted him, she gave him a smile and started to approach him. He smiled back, god how he had missed her smile.  
  
"Hey!" she spoke first.  
  
"Hey yourself. Come here and give me a hug." He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.  
  
The hug was interrupted by Jeffery. "Mommy. I have to go potty."  
  
They both chuckled. "O.K. Honey, you remember Lucas right?"  
  
"Hi Uncle Lucas."  
  
"Hey Jeffery. How are you?"  
  
"I have to go potty."  
  
"Hales, you go to the bathroom yourself, and I'll take Jeffery and go. We'll meet back here. "  
  
"O.K." Lucas took Jeffery's hand and headed towards the bathroom. Haley headed the opposite direction as she picked up her bag and tried not to run into people. Five minutes later Haley came out to find the boys but they were no where in sight. A couple minutes after that she say the two strolling towards her with chocolate chip cookies and sodas.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Uncle Lucas got us soda and cookies." Jeffery said handing her, her cookie.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I thought Jeffery might be hungry, so I bought him a little something to tide him over. You're welcome."  
  
The picked up her bags from baggage claim and headed towards Lucas's car. The drive home was silent except for the radio blasting. Haley and Lucas didn't want to talk about Keith and what has happened in front of Jeffery, in fear they would both burst into tears.  
  
They arrived at Lucas's house and got settled in. They ate lunch and while Jeffery watched tv and took a nap, they talked about what they had been doing with themselves for the past four years, even though the pretty much already knew everything about the other one. They talked Haley's life. How her job was going strong, her son was starting kindergarten next year, and how so lacked a love life. She wasn't afraid to share that kind of stuff with Lucas, she told him everything. They talked about Lucas's life. How he was the English teacher and Tree Hill High and Whitey's assistant basketball coach, how he and Peyton had finally gotten together around a year ago. The one thing they didn't talk about was Keith. After talking about each other's life, they moved on to other people. About Haley's new friends that she made while living in New Jersey, and what they were like. About people they knew from many years ago. Peyton- she was now an artist for THUD magazine and was dating Lucas. Brooke- went to college at UCLA and became a model and she was dating her photographer. Tim- he got a scholarship to play basketball at North Carolina State and became the head basketball coach after he graduated; he wasn't dating anyone, most guessed he was still saving himself for Brooke. Jake- he and his daughter moved to Northern California, but no one and heard from him since them. Haley took it upon herself to bring up the second most person they didn't want to talk about. The first of course was Keith.  
  
"So, umm. what about Nathan? What's he been up to?" When ever Haley and Luke talked on the phone they both never mentioned Nathan. Luke was afraid he would upset Haley at the mention of him, and Haley was afraid to find out that he was perfectly happy without her, even happier then when they were together.  
  
"Well he went to Duke on a full ride for basketball. He got an offer to play with New York Knicks, but turned it down. He said he was just sick of it, lost his inspiration. He and I still shoot hoops once a week but that's the only time he touches a ball. He started working in Keith's garage, so I'm guessing he's going to take it over now." Not wanting to keep the subject of talk on Keith he quickly changed it to Nathan's love life. "He started dating this girl 6 months ago, but she broke it off last month. Other then that, he hasn't really dated anyone. He has gone on some first dates, but none of them turned into anything."  
  
"Why did that girl break up with him?"  
  
"Her ex came crawling back to her. She said that he was the love of her life so she had to give another chance. Even though Nathan won't admit it he cared about her quite a bit. He acted like he was fine when she left, but I knew he wasn't. He acted really distant, I can't really explain it but it was so un-like him. The only time I have ever seen him act this way was when you left, but back then, he was twenty times worse."  
  
Haley didn't know what to say. She hadn't talked to Nathan since that day in the career center the day after she broke up with him. The last thing he said to her face was 'I didn't sleep with Brook.' She felt bad leaving it the way she did, those words being the last that was spoke. He had called her a couple of times, but she never called him back, except for the time when she hung up without saying anything. Haley still hadn't said anything so Luke spoke again, noticing tears in her eyes.  
  
"Haley?" She looked up at him. "Tomorrow we have to go and make plans for the funeral which is going to be held in 3 days. You know what that means? Tomorrow, the next day, and the rest of the days that you are here you are going to have to face Nathan, actually talk to him. While you are here, I suggest you tell him the truth. I'm not going to force you to do it, but I strongly believe you should. If I would were you I'd wait until after the funeral to tell him, but whatever you want."  
  
Haley knew Nathan was right, god she hated that! What other choice did she have then to tell him the truth? She knew he was going to ask, so until that point she had to think of what she was going to say. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Basketball games and practice are taken up so much of my time!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The following day, everyone was meeting at Karen and Lucas's house to put the final touches on Keith's funeral. Nathan walked into the house, unsure of what to except. Karen, Lucas, Dan, and Deb were all standing in the middle of the room talking quietly with one another. Karen and Deb had steady tears streaming down their face. As Nathan started to approach them, Haley emerged from the bathroom. He immediately froze and stood there just starting at her. She walked over to Lucas and started talking to him. She felt someone's eyes on her, and knew it had to be him. She turned her head and made eye contact. She gave him a slight smile, but the smile was not returned. Since he wasn't making any effort to go up and talk to her, she decided to take upon herself to make the first move.  
  
"Hi." She managed to stumble out.  
  
"Haley." He said with a nod.  
  
"How are you?" she regretted saying that as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew what a dumb question that was.  
  
"I've been better. How about you, what how've you been?"  
  
"Same as you. not great."  
  
"I've missed you, Haley." He said, totally serious, not even cracking a smile.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She missed Nathan too, but her voice had disappeared. All those feelings she had for Nathan, so many years ago, came flooding back and she didn't know how to deal with that. Since she hadn't spoken in about 20 seconds, and she still couldn't find her voice, she wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and just hugged him. He hugged her back, wanting to kiss her, but knew that was totally inappropriate. He never got completely over Haley. Sure he had other girlfriends after Haley left, but he never stopped loving her, never. Even when she was miles away, he couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
Karen interrupted the joy they had being in each other's arms. They reluctantly pulled apart, as she wanted to get started and decide what exactly was going to take place during the funeral the next day. They had ordered the flowers and hired a minister already, now they were working on the actual ceremony part. It was hard for all of them.  
  
It was hard for Lucas because Keith was like a father to him. Since Dan was never around, Keith had stuck by his side. He was there when Lucas need a man to man talk. He was there when he had his first kiss, and his first girlfriend. Lucas would never forget him.  
  
It was hard for Nathan because Keith was his uncle. He was always the uncle Nathan went to when he needed a joke. Keith always kept things on the positive side, always thinking of the funny situations in life. Nathan was going to miss that greatly, and now needed a new enlightener.  
  
It was hard for Haley because Keith and Karen were like second parents to her. Since there was about 5,000 other kids in her family she didn't get that much attention from her real parents. She went to Keith sometimes with her problems, knowing that he would help in any way he could. She knew she would still have Karen, but the way Keith said things to try and lighten up the mood always made her feel a lot better.  
  
It was hard for Deb also. Keith was her brother in-law, and she even thought that she got along better with him then Dan. Keith understood what a pain in the ass Dan could be so she found someone who she could confide in. She couldn't talk to Karen about it, so she would have to find someone new. She knew that wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Even if you think it wouldn't be, it was hard on Dan. Keith was his other brother, the one that tried keeping him in shape as a boy. Dan felt bad that he had never really gotten close with Keith, but what's done is done. He didn't dwell on it to much because he knew he couldn't change the past. Even though he wasn't close with his brother, he would still miss him greatly.  
  
And of course, the hardest it was on, was Karen. In high school, when his stupid younger brother decided to leave her, Keith was right there with her. He helped her raise Lucas into the great man he is today. She's glad that Keith did the raising instead of Dan, she didn't was Lucas to turn out as Nathan almost did. He was a good person now, but back in high school he was a total mess. She and Keith were also married. Right before she left for Italy she had kissed him. When she came back, they got together and got married a year and a half after that. She loved him very deeply, and knew life was never going to be the same, for anyone.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

It has been way too long since I've updated. I have been so busy it's not even funny. Well, like they always say, better late then never, right? Please Review! Thanks!! Chapter 9  
  
The following days Haley did her best to avoid Nathan. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. She thought she was over him and didn't have anymore feelings for him, but she did. She couldn't deny it, but she didn't know if he felt the same. As soon as she saw him, it all came flooding back. The feeling was so overwhelming; it was almost as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
She hung out with Karen a lot, talking to her about her job, her son, her lack of a love life. She didn't tell her that she thought she still might be in love with Nathan after so many years. She had to figure that out first before she went and started telling people her pity story. When she wasn't with Karen she was with Lucas. Sometimes they talked about Keith and the funeral, but other times they just sat around and played with Jeffery.  
  
Nathan didn't know about Jeffery yet. As far as she knew, he didn't even know he existed. She figured Lucas might have told him but she wasn't sure. The day they all met to talk about the funeral, Jeffery was at her parents house. She was afraid of how he would react. She didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out, but Nathan was always full of surprises. Nathan showed up at Karen's house the day after the funeral with coincidently, Haley happened to be there too. Luckily Lucas had taken Jeffery to the park to shoot hoops. Jeffery was only almost three and a half years old, and he was already taking a great liking to basketball.  
  
"Hey Karen. I just thought I would drop by and see how you are doing."  
  
"Thanks Nate. I'm as well as can be expected considering my husband just died."  
  
"Yeah." Just then Haley emerged from the bedroom. She was holding magazine, rummaging through the pages as she walked. Nathan didn't say anything, just stood there amazed by the fact that she could still make his heart flutter. Karen now had her back to the duo, as she was making some food for the boys when they came home from their basketball fiasco. Nathan stood by one of the chairs that was pushed under the table, and didn't move when she kept walking, not watching where she was going. She walked closer and closer to Nathan, still not paying attention, until she finally ran right into him. She took a step back and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Obviously." He said with a smile. She smiled back. She loved his smile, it was so contagious. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? I've missed." he wasn't able to finish his sentence, for just then Lucas and Jeffery walked in.  
  
"Mommy!!" Jeffery shouted as he ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey Jeff, how was basketball with Lucas?"  
  
"Awesome! I beat him at horse 3 times!"  
  
Haley let out a laugh. "Good job baby." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. Nathan watched the interaction with admiration.  
  
"Oh, Nathan, what's up man?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nothing just came to talk to your mom."  
  
"That's nice. You want to stay for dinner? Peyton's coming over too."  
  
"Yeah sure. Karen, how long will it be until the food is ready?"  
  
"Half hour at the most."  
  
"Ok. Haley, will you come with me please?" he said not giving her a chance to say no as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom she came out of earlier. He pulled her inside and shut the door.  
  
"Ok. what do you want to know? It must be important to drag me away from my son."  
  
"Yeah, Lucas told me you had a son. How old is he?"  
  
"He'll be four in July." Nathan tried to do the calculations in his head but didn't say anything about it just yet.  
  
"Who's the father? Ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Why did you leave Haley? Why, I just don't understand."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Explain it to me."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Wait you said he was almost four?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That means either you got pregnant right after you left, or you were pregnant when you left." Haley looked at the ground as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Can we not do this right now?" she asked as she reached for the door handle.  
  
"Haley,"  
  
"No, not now. Not when my son is right outside." She walked out and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She couldn't let Jeffery see that she had been crying.  
  
Nathan walked out of the room a confused sad look on his face. He still didn't know why she had left, but figured it had something to do with Jeffery. He wanted to hold her and comfort her when he saw that she had tears in her eyes, that's all he wanted to do for four years, but he knew she wouldn't let him. He saw Lucas, Jeffery and Karen all staring at him.  
  
"Where's Haley?"  
  
"In the bathroom." Nathan said as he plopped down on the couch. He saw Luke whisper something in Jeffery's ear, before he left headed off in the direction of the bathroom to check on Haley. Jeffery came over and sat down next to Nathan.  
  
"Hi," said the little boy.  
  
"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott. What's your name?"  
  
Jeffery's eyes got big. "Jeffery," he managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Jeffery Lucas. Scott." It was now Nathan's turn for his eyes to get big. Haley was standing in the door way watching him interact. When Jeffery revealed what his name was, she ran out the door. Not sure where she was going to go, just knew she couldn't stay there. Nathan saw her run, but didn't make an attempt to stop her.  
  
"Jeffery, why don't you go watch tv?" Lucas suggested.  
  
"Ok" he said as he jogged into the other room.  
  
"Nathan? Are you ok?"  
  
"Lucas, I'm gonna ask you one question and you better give me an honest answer. Is Jeffery my son, or yours?" Lucas looked at Nathan, anger shooting through is eyes.  
  
"Are you stupid? Of course the he is your some. Why would you ever think such a thing? Haley and I have never given you a reason not to trust us. We wouldn't do that to you." "I know that I'm just making sure."  
  
"Yeah, he's your son."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me? Is this the reason why she left?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you things like that. You need to talk to her."  
  
"I tried, but she keeps running away."  
  
"Well try harder." Neither one of them said anything else. Peyton showed up 5 minutes later, and dinner was served. Haley, as expected, didn't come back for dinner. Nathan was worried about her, but had an idea of where she might be. Karen, Lucas, Peyton, and Jeffery made conversation as they ate dinner, but Nathan just sat there, too wrapped up in the situation that had just taken place. After dinner they helped Karen clear the table and they sat down to play with Jeffery. Nathan thought about going to look for her but knew she would come back to get Jeffery. He didn't want to risk her coming and going while he was out. So he decided he would sit and wait until she got there, then he would talk to her. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't really want to go through the whole funeral thing, because that will take away the Naley time plus it's too sad, so lets pretend that the funeral has already taken place.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By the time Haley got back to Karen's house, it was half past midnight. She knew everyone would be sleeping, so she walked in the front door without knocking. The sight she saw when she walked into the living room made her laugh. Lucas and Peyton were sprawled out on the floor, Peyton's head resting on Lucas chest with Lucas' arm protectively around her. Lucas' was snoring loudly and she was surprised that Peyton could sleep through that. The sight she saw next, surprised her more than Luke snoring, it even scared her a little. Nathan was lying on the couch with Jeffery's back right up against his chest with Nathan's arm around his waist. She could totally see the father/son resemblance between the two, and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't want to pick Jeffery up, because she knew she would wake up Nathan, and she didn't really want to talk to him right now. She knew she would have to do it sometime, but that time was not right now. So, instead of going to pick up her son, she went into the guest bedroom to get some sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning with the feeling of being watched. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw Nathan sitting on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"What are you doing in here? What time is it?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to you, and it's almost 10:30."  
  
"What? Oh my gosh, I need to go get Jeffery some breakfast and get him changed."  
  
"It's already been done. Lucas got him up and changed and took everyone out to breakfast. It's just you and me. We are going to talk."  
  
Groaning, Haley knew she had to get this over and done with. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you run away and make me miss four years of my son's life. You know how much I don't want to be like my father, never knowing his son, never spending time with him, but you made my worst nightmare come true."  
  
"I know I'm sorry. What was I suppose to do? You were going off to play basketball in Duke then probably the pros. I didn't to be hurt and left in the dust."  
  
"Am I in the pros right now? No, you know why? I lost my inspiration for the game. I had no reason to play anymore. You were the reason I kept going as long as I did. I loved for you to come and watch me tear up the courts. I loved when you would run up and kiss after winning a great game. I missed that, so I just stopped playing. If you would have told me you were pregnant, I would not have left you in the dust, ever. I loved you so damn much, I wanted to die when you left." Haley was now crying.  
  
"What do you want me to say; I'm sorry that I hurt you? I'm sorry that I left with out telling you? That it's my fault you aren't in the pros today? Well then I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do, I was 18 and pregnant and scared. I made a decision and I can't change the past, but I am terribly sorry." She put her hands up to her face and sobbed into them. She wanted to run away but she had no where to go, and she was still in her pjs.  
  
Nathan stood from his spot in the chair and pulled Haley out of the bed for a much needed hug. "Haley," he said while he ran his fingers through her hair, "I didn't mean for it to sound that its your fault I'm not in the pros, because it's not. Really, I just lost the love my life, and along with that went my love for everything else in the world. You were the only thing that mattered."  
  
Haley pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. All Haley saw was pure love and sincerity. "I'm sorry," she managed to squeak out.  
  
"I know. You said it yourself, we can't change the past, but we can change the future. We need to figure what to do, because I am not going to let you leave, and I never get to see my son again. Fours years is four years too long, and I have major catching up to do."  
  
Haley didn't know what to say. She had a life in New Jersey, a restaurant, a house, new friends. But she knew that her life in New Jersey is nothing compared to the one back in Tree Hill with Nathan would be. Haley just stood there caught the blue sea he calls his eyes. Suddenly, she felt the familiar taste of his lips on hers. She immediately started kissing him back and granted him more access as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her even closer as a moan escaped her mouth.  
  
They stood there for about five minutes making out, ignoring the outside world. Haley reluctantly pulled away and stared into his eyes once more.  
  
"I love you." Nathan whispered as he looked down on the girl he has loved for so long.  
  
She groaned, "Damn it."  
  
Now he was confused, "What?"  
  
"This makes it a lot harder to go back to New Jersey, because guess what. I love you too." Nathan smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
5 YEARS LATER  
  
"Jeffery sweetie, you need to wake up. Open your eyes for mommy, almost time for school."  
  
"I don't want to go to school."  
  
"Daddy has a surprise for you." Haley said trying to bribe the 9 year old out of bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Get dressed then come downstairs and see for yourself."  
  
As Jeffery started to get up and ready, Haley went downstairs to cook some breakfast for her family. She loved the sound of that. Her thoughts of her wonderful family were interrupted by Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Good morning my beautiful wife."  
  
"Hello my handsome prince. What do you feel like eating for breakfast?"  
  
"How about we skip breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and go straight to dessert."  
  
"Hmm... I would love that, but that's out of the question. We both have to go to work and take Jeffery to school. Oh speaking of Jeffery, you need to figure out a surprise to give him. I told him you had one for him so he would get out of bed."  
  
"Ok... how about... I take him and you to New York next weekend. You can go shopping, I'll take him to see the Knicks play, we can see the sights. It'll be fun."  
  
"Really? Yay, I'm so excited now!" Haley said jumping up and down like a little girl.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Hey dad, what's my surprise?"  
  
"Well we are going to go to New York next weekend. You want to go watch the Knicks play?"  
  
"YES! WOOHOO!!!" Jeffery exclaimed while hugging his father. Nathan picked his son up and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. This was all he needed. His family. He kissed Haley on the forehead and smiled. He was the happiest man alive. 


End file.
